VG Cats: The cats and the fox
by Shywhitefox
Summary: One day during the Christmas holidays, Leo and Aeris bring home a white fox boy lying in the snow unconscious. How will this boy change there life's, interact with them and get along with the cats. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, the names shywhitefox and i usually do naruto fanfics (only two right now but looking to increase that number) and have seen that the comics section barely has anything as compared to the anime/manga section...now i couldnt care much about comics exept maybe marvel (barely knows that much so i wont make any storys), Exterminatus Now (there is no section for it right now) and VG Cats so after the disappointment of the lack of content and saw that a user named TheOmegazero1000 issued a chalange to increase the content number, i decided help expand this well deserving series fanfic numbers on this site with side projects while i work on my Naruto story's so without further ado, read on.**

chapter 1: the fox's luck

It was a cold winter night in the middle of December. Everyone was getting ready for the fast approaching Christmas and was out buying presents for their loved ones and share the Christmas cheer, everyone except a homeless white fox that is.

The young fox frowned as his white ears lowered. "I can't believe this. I come to Canada all the way from Ireland in the hopes of making it big and what happens on my first day…my wallet with all my money gets robbed." He sighed loudly and rubbed his stomach as he could feel himself get even hungrier, he hadn't eaten in nearly a whole day and only had a few drinks of whatever water he could get his hands on, suddenly he began to feel dizzy as all thought's slowly left his mind and all energy within his body was all but diminished. Falling to his side, he landed in snow covered grass which if he didn't have cloths on, he would have blended in perfectly.

"_Damn…I bet dad will be laughing his head off when he finds out I died on my second day in a foreign country." _The fox boy silently thought, as his eyes closed and darkness and exhaustion took him.

* * *

**(Outside a shop in town)**

"Why is it so FUCKING cold out?" Complained a very annoyed Aeris, not only because of the cold but because she had to carry two out of five of Leos shopping bags. "Remind me again why were not at our nice warm house and instead freezing our tails of in this ungodly cold."

"Come on Aeris. Let some of that holiday cheer in. Don't you want to get gifts for our friends." the grey cat said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…quick correction there Leo…there _your_ friends not _mine_ and what _gifts_ did you even get them." Aeris put both bags in one hand and looked through one. "Let's see, you got pantsman…new pants…really." She looked at the boy in surprise, he may be an idiot but for some reason she expected better than this.

"I'll have you know Aeris, this gift took me a full three hours to think of. I mean what if he's fighting crime and the bad guys shoot at him that's one pair of pants ruined do luckily I bought him twenty pairs plus ten pairs of jeans. I'm sure he will like." he said proudly completely convinced.

"Riiiiight…and what's this…twenty booster packs of YU-GI-OH trading cards for Ternaldo. How long did that take you to think of that?" Holding the cards up, she felt disgusted to even have them in her hands, she hated card games with a passion. If there was no screen in front of her, it was an automatic disappointment.

The grey cat's cheeks blushed under his fur lightly. "Ummm…five hours...maybe more." Said Leo. If both his hands were free at the moment he would scratching his head nervously.

Aeris face palmed herself with her free hand as she looked through the last gift in the bag. "Ohhhh and what's this, a red pitchfork and a miniature devil that dances when you clap I wonder who that's for." Said Aeris with sarcasm clear in her voice.

The male cats ears lowered even more "W-Well Krug rarely ever talks about himself. It's something…I guess." The pink cat moaned loudly. The two of them had been friends for years since there time at school. She is still ashamed to say she actually liked the idiot when they first met because he defended her from solid snake at one point, but once she got to know him…yikes…she burnt all her books and copies that had "LeoxAeris" with a love heart around it the moment he began to act like an idiot, yet that didn't stop her from being friends with him, hell they both even have their own place together, so that alone is a testament to their close friendship albeit a rocky one.

As they walked a thought then donned on the girl. "Wait a minute. I didn't get any gifts and the only ones you got are the ones in this bag I'm holding, so what the hell is the rest of this crap." She opened the second bag to see all kinds of biscuits, chocolate bars, eight litres of milk, packets of noodles with at least four different flavours, bread, two packets of tea bags and twelve rolls of toilet paper. Looking at it all the girls eyebrow twitched violently.

"W-Well you see Aeris, all this is just preparation for the storm that's going to be coming and I needed an extra pair of hands, so I thought you would be more than willing to help since you weren't busy." He said nervously as Aeris looked about ready to hurt the cat…badly.

"Oh you want me to help huh and tell me…" The cat gulped nervously. "…why exactly am I holding _your _gifts." She said as she glared at the male cat.

"Well…gosh Aeris I thought you wouldn't mind since my friends are also your fri…" He stopped in place as he felt a potent wave of killer intent strike him. Slowly looking back at Aeris she took a swing at him with the bags "I-I better run now shouldn't I."

"That would be wise." Aeris took chase after the feline who darted down the road. unfortunally for him, he had heavier stuff to carry and he wasn't exactly the type to work out so that just made his inevitable beating all the more worse. The scared feline ran as fast as he could, almost tempted to throw his shopping away as a means of increasing is "flee in terror" attribute that was until he tripped over something in the snow. Not having time to react as he fell, his head was buried in snow in a comical fashion.

Aeris finally caught up to the cat, but when she saw the state he was in she was tempted to kick his defenceless butt as he tried to get his head free, but instead she looked down to see what he tripped on, but was shocked to see a snow white fox with a bushy, yet well-kept tail and wearing blue jeans and black jacket unconscious on the ground. "Oh my god Leo, look…" She stopped for a moment to look at the boy, but he was still trying free his head from the snow. "…oh right." She silently whispered to herself, as she sighed loudly. Going over to Leo she effortlessly pulled him out of the snow and dropped his body on the ground.

"Owwww…Aeris that hurt." His eyes then went wide eyed as he saw the white fox boy lying in the snow. "Oh my god Aeris, look…a fox sculpture…and it even has clothes on it." He crawled over to it and began to poke it rather hard. "Hmmm…I wonder how they got it to breathe so realistically like that…OWWW…" Leo was stopped short as a fist hit him atop his head, making the boy rub his throbbing head.

"LEO…for FUCKS sake, it's a real fox. Jesus, why do I even put up with you." The young fox seemed to moan in his sleep at the volume of Aeris's voice. The pink cat sighed and put one of his arms over her shoulder, she then looked up at the now recovered Leo who was standing up with his arms crossed. "Well aren't you going to help me? We need to get him warm or he might die."

"Oh suuuure, when _you_ want to save someone from bad weather we bring them home, but when it's _me,_ it's always a crime against humanity." Pouted Leo, who remembered all the times his friend stopped him from bringing doctor hobo into the house whenever it was raining or stormy out.

"That's because you have a lousy judge of character, but unlike you Leo I can tell an honest person from a crack smoking, crazy person." Said Aeris, as she glared at the grey cat. "Now will you help me already?" She roared. Sighing in defeat, Leo grabbed the opposite arm while trying to pull his five shopping bags across the ground since Aeris refused to help.

* * *

**(The sitting room of Leo and Aeris's home)**

"_Ahhh my head…w-were am I." _The fox boy slowly opened his eyes to find he was sleeping on a nice and warm sofa in a large sitting room. It seemed nice, there was a forty inch flat screen TV on a glass table, a black leather sofa which he was currently sleeping on plus two leather recliner chares of the same make with a fireplace in between, a wooden floor and finally a wooden table under a window. _"The thing last I recall was falling in the snow…then I went unconscious…then a voice was yelling at someone." _ He sat up a little too quickly making his head pound loudly. "_Damn…someone must of picked me up and brought me here."_ He blushed lightly, which was a recurring thing with him whenever he felt even the slightest bit embarrassed. _"I-I should look for whoever picked me up and apologise for the trouble."_

Seeing the door directly in front of him, he turned the handle and stepped outside then went up a set of stairs. If the boy had looked around more he would have seen the kitchen were Leo was making dinner for him, Aeris and there guest, but instead he continued up the stairs and turned at the banisters, turning the handle of the first door he saw. Inside was something he would never be able to erase from his memory, both because of how wonderful the sight was and how this memory will potentially traumatize him in the days to come.

Inside the room was a pink cat, the most beautiful he had ever seen was standing in front of him with a towel over her body and wet fur, obviously she had just gotten out of a bath or a shower. She had white fur that went from her mouth to down under the towel and her pink hair nearly covered one of her eyes. Once she finished processing the situation her tail swinged wildly as she growled loudly while glaring with her green, slited eyes. The boy quickly realised his compromising position and tried his best to explain himself.

"W-Wait listen i-i…umm I didn't see anything i-I swe…" But it was too late, an enraged Aeris was beating him to death, a fist hit the fox boy in the stomach, bringing him to his knees then she proceed to kick him on the ground completely forgetting he was starving and probably already injured.

Hearing a disturbance upstairs, Leo ran straight up the stairs, clearly in a panic "Aeris what's wrong. What hap…" He stopped, as he saw his pink friend curb stomping the white fox violently. His heart literally stopped, as she turned and faced him with rage clear in her eyes, he quickly shielded his eyes as he spoke "Aeris I swear I saw nothing, just…c-calm down ahhh." But it was too late, she had already ran over to the innocent cat and beat him in a violent manner.

"YOU…BASTARDS…HAVING…A…GOOD…SHOW…DIE ALREADY!" She roared, as Leo moaned in pain at the beating. The neglected white fox was quick to recover as he remembered his position and sat up ready to try and explain himself.

"W-Wait miss I'm sorry i-i-i-i…" His face went a dark red, as he stared at the pink cats pink butt which could be easily seen thanks to the girl's towel being pulled up by her tail. She turned again towards the fox and cracked her knuckles clearly wanting to hurt him and make him forget what he just saw.

"YOU…DIE…NOW!" She roared once again and closed the distance between the two of them, resuming the previous beating.

"_I'm a dead man." _A fist hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

**i hope you all enjoyed the story and look forward to the next chapter that will be released in the near future now just if anyone is wondering yes the white fox is based off me minus the name of course that would just be stupid to reveal your real name on any website so just like me he will be shy and very friendly person so he should fit in with bame addicted kitty's right...right. anyway see you all next time on "the cats and the fox."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I have to say this story is doing pretty well so far with 42 views, 2 reviews plus 1 favorite it was honestly more than i expected considering were it is. Now this will be my last chapter for a while since i really want to get back to my Naruto horror story "Rotting leaf" so i will update when i can, but at the latest it should be a week or two or maybe less since i may work on this if i'm ever stuck or bored. please enjoy and review your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Odd kind of people.

"_Oh my head and aching body…what the hell happened to me." _Thought the young fox boy, as the memories slowly came back to him. _"Oh right, that pink cat girl kicked my ass when I accidently walked in on her…damn she's strong." _He moaned lightly, as his eyes opened slowly, but what he saw was the last thing he wanted to see, it was the female cat that just gave him the beating of his life. He instinctively flinched and tried to move back, but couldn't since he was back to lying on the sofa just like before.

"Hey it's ok…calm down…" She said, her voice was nice and kind, very different than the volume it was at before. "…I'm sorry about before. I know it was just an accident, but a girl does need to protect her decently." The white fox smiled at her, he was about to apologise for the entire incident when he heard a muffled voice call out, looking to the second chair in the room, there was a another cat, but he was in body cast with a white gag over his mouth to prevent him from talking. He then faced girl cat with a curious look on his face.

"Umm w-who is that?" She looked back at the cat in the cast with a board expression on her face then turned back to the fox.

"Oh him…that's just my roommate Leo…he kind of got caught in the crossfire by running up the stairs when he heard us. So I kind of went crazy on him, put him in an unnecessary cast and put a gag over his mouth, so he doesn't make a fool out of me like he usually does…" She stopped for a moment and realised she had yet to introduce herself. "…oh yeah, my names Aeris, pleased to meet you." She held her hand out, wanting to shake the fox boys.

"Yeah likewise, my names Tobi…it's nice to meet you Aeris…" He shook her hand then turned to Leo, who was jumping around a lot and apparently shouting under the gag. "…Nice to meet you to Leo." He said nervously to the gaged cat.

"So Tobi, why were you on the street like that." Aeris questioned, as she watched the boy sit up noticeably in pain. She blushed a little embarrassed, knowing she had everything to do with it.

"Well i…" He looked down and only now noticed that his arm was in a cast and resting in a sling, with a small neck brace around his neck. He then turned and smiled at the cat girl "…Oh thanks for the cast um…did you bring me to the hospital or something."

Aeris smiled and shook her head. "No way…you've been just been out for about two hours. I have a little medical training and saw your injuries…" At that, Leo seemed to shout something, but it was muffled. It sounded something like "As well as inflicted them" ignoring him she continued. "…Thanks to this idiot's shopping, he bought a bunch of unnecessary bandages, so i patched you up the best I could."

The white fox smiled happily, as he rubbed the sling with his other hand. "Well thanks Aeris, anyway as I was saying before, I'm from Ireland and I just got here about two days ago."

"Ahh the recession, no work at home." Tobi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, that was a very accurate deduction and it was exactly what happened.

"That obvious huh." the cat girl smiled, as Leo made laughing noises under his gag.

"Yeah well, we get a lot of people relocating to Canada these days, so it was really just a lucky guess." Leo laughed harder. Aeris sent the cat a frown which immediately shut him up. "So Tobi, have you found a good place to stay, you probably have by now I'm sure."

The fox rubbed the back of his head again and blushed when the event of how he lost his wallet freshly flashed through his mind. "Well you see…i-I don't really have a place to stay or anything like that because…well my wallet was stolen when I left the airport and the police haven't found the guy yet, so I got no place to go right now." Aeris looked at him with wide eyes, surprised something like that actually happened to such a nice guy.

"That's horrible Tobi. I can't believe something like that happened to you"

He smiled sadly, as he got off the sofa. "Thanks Aeris, I appreciate it, but I should probably be going now." He tried to walk off, but the pink cat quickly got in his way and blocked him.

"Were the hell do you think you're going, your arm is broken and your neck is injured pretty badly, you should rest till you heal up." She stared down at the fox, as he gulped nervously. He had never been this intimidated by a girl since his younger days when his older sister was bossing him around. "We have a guest room upstairs, so you can stay there till you are feeling better."

"B-But…but I don't want to be a bother or…" He gulped again as she seemed to growl at his attempts to just leave.

"I don't think so. I'm not just going to sit here and let you freeze to death. I'll be damned before I let…" Aeris suddenly stopped talking as a light tapping noise came to the sitting room window, Tobi turned his head and saw a middle aged bearded man with a brown paper bag on his head freezing outside. Aeris was quick to pull the curtains over and let out a fake cough before she could continue where she left off. "…As I was saying. I'll be damned before I let an honest and injured guy like you out into the cold, especially when it's like minus ten outside."

"Please Aeris you don't need to do that, I could just…" Her glare intensified, which made the fox boy shut his mouth.

"No you are not! I swear to god Tobi if you even go near that front door I'll break your other arm just so you won't freeze to death out there!" Tobi gulped loudly, as well as Leo since he knew she wasn't joking one bit.

"y-you would break my right arm just so I won't go out there" He said as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

She smirked at him with her arms crossed and her tail swinging at her legs. "Want to test me." He shook his head nearly instantly and sat down on the sofa. as if no treats were passed, Aeris smiled with a single fanged tooth hanging from her upper lip. "Good…I'll go and get dinner ready, why don't you talk to Leo in the meantime." She went over to said cat and lowered his gag then turned to leave the room closing the door behind her.

"Umm…L-Leo is she always like that." If the cat could shift his shoulders he probably would have there.

"Ahhh Aeris is Aeris she's ALWAYS like that. She acts mean sometimes, but she means well in the end." He smiled as he spoke to Tobi about his cat friend, taking a whiff of the air he could already tell she was going to make curry, he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Soooo…does that mean she was just bluffing about breaking my arm?" Tobi didn't know what he said, but Leo seemed to be in a fit of laughter one of his eyes even had a tear in it. Calming down to chuckles, the cat in a cast answered the question.

"Balls no…she will break your other arm and legs then tie your tail to an anvil before she lets you go." The fox noticeable paled even with his white fur it was obvious. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at the boys position.

"I-Is she crazy or something." the grey cat smiled wider.

"Yeah, i guess she can be sometimes." Tobi moaned lightly at that, as he lowered his head.

"I'm a dead man aren't I." Leo nodded his head, confirming the fox's fears.

Aeris's head popped through the open door and smiled at the two boys that seemed to be getting along.

"Okay the dinners ready you two, come and get it." Tobi quickly got up off the sofa both attracted by the smell of curry and not wanting to give the cat girl another reason to kick his ass, said girl walked over to Leo and carried his covered body over to the table in the kitchen while purposely making him hit his head off the banisters and the doorway. Ignoring his small yelps of pain, Aeris placed him in a chair at one end of the table, as Tobi pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. "Now I hope you like curry and rice Tobi." He nodded as she handed him a plate with the brown sauce and white rice.

"Oh yeah, I love curry so I do. My mom worked in a Chinese takeaway when I was younger so I kind of got a liking for it." The girl smiled, as placed a plate in front of Leo, ignoring the fact he couldn't reach it because of his arms, but that didn't stop him from trying although fruitless.

"So Tobi what kind of games are you into." He raised an eyebrow at the question, it seemed odd to ask that at dinner, but he was there guest he may as well oblige and answer honestly.

"Well I like playing the Xbox 360 and like playing RPG's, especially the final fantasy series. I also like first and third person shooters that aren't Call of Duty or Modern Warfare like Halo or Gears of War." Aeris nodded her head liking the answer and dug her fork under the curry covered rice before she put it in her mouth. Finding an interest in the subject, Leo also probed for information.

"Well you have a good taste in shooters, not so sure about the role players…" Aeris seemed to glare at the cat, but he ignored her and continued. "…But what beat'em ups do you like."

"Ummm lets see, there is the Tekken series, I'm not too into that, there good games but I prefer others like Soul Calibre or the Dragon Ball Z games." Leo's eyes were the size of dish plates.

"Really, no Street Fighter o-or even Darkstalkers." Tobi nodded his head like it was no big deal. Leo was in a level of shock he could not explain someone not liking Darkstalkers was one thing, but Street Fighter…there was no grater blasphemy to the grey cat.

"Not until marvel vs. Capcom 3, really can't wait to play as Dante and Deadpool when it comes out, they look awesome, as well as Wesker and Wolverine." He said with a happy tone in his voice, unaware of how much shock Leo was in right now.

Aeris smiled at the boy, she had never seen someone get under Leo's skin like that before and not do it on purpose, her respect for the white fox just went up a few notches.

"Oh yeah, I don't really like beat'em ups but I can't wait to play as X23 and Felicia. I'd say it will be pretty good, one of the only fighting games I'll ever like, I'm sure." The two of them laughed and ate there food as Leo continued to moan quietly.

"This is really good Aeris you're a very good cook." Aeris seemingly blushed at the complement although Tobi couldn't tell with the pink fur.

"Oh stop it I'm not that good." She avoided eye contact and continued to eat while hiding her smile.

Tobi took another bite of the rice and smiled at the cat. "No I'm serious, you have some medical training, you can cook some nice curry and I'm guessing you're a serious gamer." he never even realised he was making her blush more.

After a few moments of casual conversation, both cats ate all the food on their plates, minus a certain grey cat that no one was paying attention to of course. The both of them talked about different games they were into.

"So Tobi, since were done here how would you like to see where you're going to be sleeping." Licking the curry off his plate, he nodded to Aeris's offer and with a giggle from her that was unusual to Leo, they got up and left the kitchen then turned to go up the stairs they stopped when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey, what about me! I can't move you know!" Called Leo from the kitchen while trying to hop out of the chair in a vain attempt to move.

Aeris just looked down at him from the banisters and sighed loudly. "Fine Leo, just stay there for a bit and I'll take off the parts you don't need before I go to bed alright." She continued up the stairs with Tobi close behind, with him apologising to Leo while said cat begged them to free him first, yet once again he went ignored.

"Right so this is the bathroom…" She pointed to the first door at the top of the stairs. "…You already know whose room this is…" Tobi was thinking on saying something, but for the good of his health he kept his mouth shut and followed her. "…this is Leos room and the one right next to it is yours." She opened the door and walked in with Tobi close behind. He had to admit it was nice, the room itself was nicer than the apartment he had back in Ireland, it was very spacious and as a guest room all it had was just a small bed, a locker with a lamp, a wardrobe and it even had a Xbox 360, a couple games and a 32 inch TV for a guest room it was very impressive.

"W-Wow its great…" The white fox said clearly awestruck. "…C-Can I really stay here Aeris." She nodded at him she was glad he liked the room.

"Of course, but just until your healed up, okay." he nodded back, that's how long he was planning to anyway, he didn't like being a nuisance to anyone and he wasn't going to start with people as nice as Leo and Aeris.

"Of course, I don't plan to stay any longer." He moved over to the bed and set it up before he got ready to go to sleep.

"Okay then…now there are no clothes or anything in the closet so you will have to borrow some before you go to bed" She shivered at that, sharing clothes with Leo was something anyone would come to regret.

"Alright I will, I guess I'll go to bed then since its getting kind of late"

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then…"She turned to leave the room till a thought came to mind, she smiled as she turned around to face Tobi once again. "…Oh by the way Tobi, would you happen to like…true blood."

Another very odd question that Tobi raised an eyebrow at, yet he answered honestly. "It's a pretty good show. I'm half way through season two right now, but it's as good as buffy the vampire slayer, it's a pity that had to end…why." Aeris's tail moved around her legs and the fox thought he could hear her purring, but just chalked it up to his ears playing tricks on him.

"Oh no reason Tobi it doesn't matter…so listen I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She turned away with a large grin on her face, but Tobi didn't notice it at all the only thing however that would give her away was how her tail was swinging about so much.

The white fox quickly changed out of his clothes once the room door was closed and got in bed. _"There nice so they are. I think I'll like it here for the time being." _He yawned quietly and realised just how tired he was. _"God I'm knackered…wait…why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…ahhh fuck it." _His eyes shut and the fox boy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(5 hours later)

"Umm Aeris…T-Tobi, are you guys out there. I-I can't move and i-its dark and I…I think I need to go to the bathroom…guys this seriously isn't funny anymore." Wept Leo as he sat forgotten and stuck in place in the kitchen, as his friend and guest rested comfortable in there respective beds.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed and will look back for future chapters, till then see ya later.**

**Small edit: I realize now i never gave any idea of what the fox Tobi looks like so i guess to keep it simple. Just imagine tails from the sonic the hedgehog series, but only pure white, about the same size as Leo and Aeris, obviously with one tail with it coming through his pants at the back just like the cats, not as chubby looking in fact imagine him with the same physical features as the two cats, no over-sized shoes and no whisker things at the side of his face and the hair on his head will be similar to Leo's in style only a bit longer at the back almost reaching his shoulders.**


End file.
